


Just So

by orphan_account



Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, i lost a bet you guys, spoiler warning.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a bet, and I totally lost it. Thus, I give you Rankin/Laurence. I am so, so sorry. Spoilers for <i>Tongues of Serpents</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).



While he was more than aware when he was playing the scrub, Rankin (no, _Captain_ Rankin, he told himself with no small sense of accomplishment) could not quite feel any need for penance in the act. Laurence was a traitor and a fool, and deserved what marks against his dubious honor that he got-- and if he should look so strangely fetching, when angry, well, so be it. Rankin was quite assured he was not the only one who had noticed; certainly, several of Laurence's crew (if they could be called that) turned their heads when Laurence was again in a mood, not to mention the captains of other dragons, and his Chinaman nursemaid.

It was wholly on par with the long list of injustices Rankin had already suffered: to be fitted with a wholly unworthy dragon, to have the only benefits that dragon had offered him be taken away, to be forced to this vile and savage country in hopes of regaining some scrap of a career. Now, when finally his prospects were looking up once more, and he was fitted with a dragon finally of the caliber he truly and wholly deserved, Laurence should reappear, if anything looking more charming, with more odd and backward notions of honor and liberty and responsibility.

"I cannot see, my dear captain," Caesar said, "why you should spend so much time staring at that man as he walks away, unless, perhaps, you are thinking of his jewels, and how to gain me some of my own, if you should like."

Rankin very lightly placed his hand over Caesar's bony head, eliciting a purr of pleasure from the creature. "Just so, my dear, just so."


End file.
